


Cap? I'm a Kitty Cap

by GryfoTheGreat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Steve, Gen, Iron Man 3 Compliant, so vague spoilers, that movie was fucking cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryfoTheGreat/pseuds/GryfoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap comes over all feline. Tony is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap? I'm a Kitty Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



> god fucking damnit molly
> 
> Please don't judge me for writing this.

When he walks in, he expects normality, even if it is SHIELD’S version of normality, which means guns, yelling and feathers everywhere possible.

No, he still doesn’t get that last one.

But, y’know, right now Tony would really like normal. He’d like people not walking on glass around him, no Pepper hiding because she’s afraid she’ll explode him and/or something important, and no people gawking at his chest.

What he gets is the Star Spangled Man with a Plan crouching on a counter looking vaguely confused. And grumpy. And this is Blond All-American guy whom he is pretty sure would reincarnate as a unicorn.

“Hey, hey, Cap!” Tony tries. “Whatcha doin’?”

Steve stares at him blankly and prrps. Like he’s a cat. No, seriously. Can you picture that? A six foot five inch 250 pound perfect specimen of American manliness, making cat noises? Tony can’t. But he is.

“Uhhh... bad day?”

Steve lets out a weird growl-mewl sound, leaps off the counter with some definite feline grace and stalks off.

Tony follows him bemusedly. For once in his life, he is legitimately confused by something that isn’t female.

Speaking of females...

“Hey, Tash!” he waves. “Whassup?”

“Apart from Captain America becoming Captain American Shorthair? Not much.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Loki’d?”

“Loki’d. He took Thor’s hammer out of the fridge because it was squishing the ham. I think that’s probably the source.”

Steve walks in front of them and butts his head against Natasha, who ruffles his hair and looks like she’s trying not to squee. He doesn’t blame her. Tony will happily admit that Cap looks very fetching when he thinks he’s a tiger. Speaking in a purely aesthetic manner, of course.

Ahem.

Steve hisses at Tony, and begins to move menacingly towards him.

“Huh. He doesn’t want another tomcat around.” Natasha comments.

“Hey, hey, hey! Tony backs up a bit. “Look, let’s settle this mano-a-gato some other time, right now we need to-“

He’s cut off by Hawkeye, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the black blur and wind. When he opens the, Steve is wearing cat ears and an even more confused expression.

“Hey, Banner!” he yells. “Got all this on camera?”

“High definition and all! Might be able to get 3D...” Bruce’s voice wafts down from one of the upper levels.

“Well, that’s movie night sorted.” Natasha smiles and folds her arms.

 

“Was I...?” Steve blinks at the footage playing.

“Trying to scratch everything half to death? Including Fury’s chair? Yep!” Tony claps him on the back. “Don’t worry, the female agents almost wet themselves. You could hear the squeals in Iowa.”

The other man crams his face into his hands and groans. “Can they put me back into the ice? I think I liked it better there.”


End file.
